Unpack Your Adjectives
Unpack Your Adjectives is a Grammar Rock song. In Schoolhouse Rock All-Stars the song features Pac-Man & Ms. Pac-Man. Lyrics (We see Ms. Pac-Man & Pac-Man walk out of a bush) Girl Off-screen singing: Got home from camping last spring. Saw people, places and things. (Mr. & Ms. Pac stop opon ghosts) We barely had arrived, Friends asked us to describe The people, places and every last thing. So we unpacked our adjectives. (Ms. Pac-Man starts unpacking her backpack) I unpacked "frustrating" first. Reached in and found the word "worst". Then I picked "soggy" and Next I picked "foggy" and (It rains on the ghosts & get foggy everywere) Then I was ready to tell them my tale. 'Cause I'd unpacked my adjectives. (Ms. Pac-Man is seen labling adjectives on things) Adjectives are words you use to really describe things, Handy words to carry around. Days are sunny or they're rainy (It rains) Boys are dumb or else they're brainy (Pinky jabbers as Ms. Pac-Man switches the lables from him & Inky) Adjectives can show you which way. Adjectives are often used to help us compare things, (Pac-Man is seen looking at a snake that turns into a hedghog, lizzard & stork) To say how thin, how fat, how short, how tall. (Ms. Pac-Man is seen w/ her son Pac-Baby) Girls who are tall can get taller, (Ms. Pac-Man grows taller while looking down at Pac-Baby while smiling, and Pac-Baby looks up at his mother & starts gigling) Boys who are small can get smaller, (Pac-Baby shrinks & points at Ms. Pac-Man as she starts frowning & grows taller that her head cracks out of the celling that only her legs and boots are seen) Till one is the tallest And the other's the smallest of all. (Pac-Baby shrinks again then Ms. Pac-Man stomps on him with her boot) (Pac-Man & Ms. Pac-Man her normal size are walking) We hiked along without care. Then we ran into a bear. (They run into a bear) He was a hairy bear, He was a scary bear, We beat a hasty retreat from his lair. (They run off) And described him with adjectives. Pac-Man, Spoken: Whoah! Boy! That was one big, ugly bear! Girl, spoken: You can even make adjectives out of the other parts of speech, like verbs or nouns. All you have to do is tack on an ending like "-ic" or "-ish" or "-ary". For example, this boy can grow up to be a huge man – but still have a boyish face. "Boy" is a noun, but the ending "-ish" makes it an adjective - boyish. That describes the huge man's face, get it? [Sung:] Next time you go on a trip, (Pac-Man & Ms. Pac-Man yawn, pack up & starts walking off) Remember this little tip: The minute you get back, They'll ask you this and that, You can describe people, places and things... Simply unpack your adjectives. You can do it with adjectives. Tell them 'bout it with adjectives. You can shout it with adjectives. Tirivia Minor characters in this were played by the Ghost Monsters. Ms. Pac-Man both played the role for the backpacker and tall girl and Pac-Baby was the small boy (yes he is a boy!). Category:Songs Category:Grammar Rock Songs